Transformers Prime: The return of the pretenders
by Starart132
Summary: Sequel to the series: 10 years after Predacons Rising. Bumblebee became the ruler of Iacon. He had lots of trouble to deal with the Cybertronian group named Pretender coming back and wants to live in Predaking territory. He must also deal with the new ruler of Kaon, Shockwave experience that threaten Cybertron and a mysterious cybertronian. If he fails, a civilian war coming back.
1. Prologue: The special visit

AC: The story started 10 years after transformers prime.

* * *

**The return of the pretenders**

**Prologue: The special visit**

"-...And that's what happens with Jack and Miko.-" Said a voice.

His face was present on an hologram. It was the face of Raphael, one of Bumblebee best friend. He has long brown hair pointing at the back of his head and brown eyes. He is now 22 years old.

"Silly them." Said Bumblebee laughing at it. "Miko will never change...Wait when Bulkhead learned about this."

"-I know. He will like to hear the news...-" Said Raf. He then went serious. "-How's it going on Cybertron?-"

"Well...The Vehicons are all joined us." Said Bumblebee. "They finally all believe that the war is Over and Megatron ended the decepticon cause. So...They are starting to become citizens. Only a few of them still needed to be restrain in prison. I have one who became my assistant on my duty last year...He's...right behind me." He said.

He moved the hologram and Raf saw the vehicon. He was surprise when he saw him with yellow paint job, which is the only difference compare to the other vehicons, and his blue optic.

"-Why is he yellow?-" Asked Raf.

"So they can know I am his assistant. He needs someone to help him now that he is ruling Iacon." Said the yellow vehicon.

"-What's your name?-" Asked Raf.

"Josh." Said the vehicon.

"-Josh? Why is that?-" Asked Raf.

"Because I wanted a human name. So...Josh." Said Josh.

"-Al...right.-" Said Raf unsure. "-Anyway, anything special today?-"

"Not really...We soon have finished a special barrier that will replicate the Earth atmosphere...So you will soon come to Cybertron and we will be together once again." Said Bumblebee with a cheerful voice. He was also smiling at the fact to be with Raf again, I person. Cybertron repairs are going smoothly. We are still far from complete reconstruction but it is doing well...Anyway...I have a special meeting tomorrow with a special group of Cybertronian." Said Bumblebee turning back to his serious mood.

"-Special group?-" Asked Raf.

"Yeah...You only meet one of them...You know...The one who copied Wheeljack form?" Asked Bumblebee.

"-...Yeah...That was long ago.-" Said Raf.

"Well...Seven of his brethren are coming to Iacon and I need to be in top shape to talk to them." Said Bumblebee.

"-Seven...Are they going to cause some trouble?-" Asked Raf.

"No...Most of them remained neutral during the entire war. They didn't want to choose side. Despite what you saw in Makeshift, all of them are strongly united as a family. They are called the Pretenders." Said Bumblebee. "It's a little like Optimus who was a father figure for me...I still haven't found him...Since the restoration of Cybertron...He is surely here...But where and...Which form...He must be a sparkling now. The Allspark is back and we saw his spark flying in the air."

"-I miss him too Bumblebee.-" Said Raf.

"You know...He spared me in a fight. He was very kind and generous. He has a big spark. Even if he was my enemy...I cannot put that aside." Said Josh. "I'm glad he let me live...I can finally live in Cybertron...I'm a higher class then before the war. I am an employee and not a slave."

"That is true...back to the topic, they are coming. I need to wax myself for the meeting for the next solar cycle. I do it one day in advance so I don't look too much like Knock Out."

"-You sound like Knock Out there.-" Said Raf with a smile.

"Yeah." Said Bumblebee. He then heard something.

Bumblebee looked at the window of his office and saw a space ship with the symbol.

"Already! They are one Solar cycle in advance. Now...I will have to look like a show off mech." Said Bumblebee. "Hope you're doing well as an agent on Earth. I have to go now. Bye."

"-Bye.-" Said Raf.

Bumblebee ended contact.

"I've prepared the wax already." Said Josh.

"You're always ready." Said Bumblebee.

Josh waxed Bumblebee for a while.

Outside the office of Bumblebee, the spaceship landed in the middle of the town, at the middle of the main street of Iacon. Citizens of Iacon walked around the ship when they saw the symbol and they knew it was pretenders coming.

They saw there and waited for them to come out. The door of the ship opened and they wondered what they look like. It was so long since the last time they've saw a pretender, it was during the war on Cybertron. They didn't stay for long and ran away to another planet. They walked out of the door and looked at the people of Iacon.

Metatron has the appearance of an angel but don't have any wings. He appears to be calm. His paint color is white. He's the taller pretender of 34ft. tall.

Metatron is a calm bot. He's never angry but he can still be annoyed. He's very matured and fearless. He is like an older brother for the entire pretenders group.

Bloody has an appearance of a Minotaur without any coat. His plate is red like the humans blood. He seems to have a big tank and seems an aggressive pretender. He is 32 ft. tall.

His name explains everything. He's a violent warrior who kills for pleasure. But that only concern his enemy. For those he cares. He's very soft. He's a good listener for stories.

Maynar is a femme. She is a tall and she was pink chassis. The rest of her body is blue She has 2 horns on her backplate but the form seems to indicate its 2 swords. 28ft. tall.

Maynar, she's a strong femme who fears nothing. She's smart but she has a tendency to confuse her memories with different event. Hellbat calls her a stupid femme.

Illusionness: She was identical from Maynar, like twin femme. The only difference is her color, she is purple.

She can be extremely mad extremely fast. She has a…explosive personality but she's very protective over those she cares, and that include Hellbat.

Lucifer has the appearance of a devil. He has 2 horns on his helm. He appears to be immature and exited. He has orange paint color with yellow for his helm. He is 26 ft. tall.

Lucier is the Youngers of this ship. He's sparkling souls survive even if his development finished. He's kind and compassionate but his sparkling immaturity brings trouble.

Hellbat has the appearance of an ordinary bot except his helm. His helm seems like a bat. His paint colors his blue. He seems to be an immature pretender like Lucier. He is 29 ft. tall.

He's a comic one and one who loves to play more than anything else. He makes prank at every pretender he encounter. He's very immature and follows them when they do a dangerous mission.

Metatron raised his hands.

"I am Metatron, I'm representing the Pretenders of Sular planet. I am here to negotiate with the leader of Iacon." Said Metatron with a serious tone.

He then received a kick on his arf by Lucier and he felt on the ground. He then stood up.

"LUCIER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed infuriated.

"You have a tag on your back." Said Lucier grinning at him.

"What?!" Shouted Metatron.

"Yeah. It's written: « kick my arf »." Said Illusioness.

"..." Metatron decided to let it slide for a more urgent matter. "It is an official meeting and you make me look like an idiot!"

Maynar took the tag away.

"Let's move on. I hope they have energon here." Said Bloody moving his digit on over his tank.

They walked at the direction of the building. The population of Iacon watched them walking.

"The pretender...They really are members of the Pretender faction." Said one Cybertronian.

The Pretenders heard them talking to each other's.

"I thought they were instinct." Said another one.

"No...They stayed neutral and didn't pick a side." Said the third one.

"I heard they are coward who choose to run away." Said the fourth one.

Bloody grunted at this comment he heard. He wasn't a coward. He was a brave warrior who followed his leader orders to evacuate.

"We are not cowards!" Shouted Bloody. "We escaped Cybertron because we didn't pick a side. You believed that we are traitor because of our ability! So it was useless to be an Autobot or Decepticon since we were or would have been considered traitor!"

"Calm down Bloody. They cannot know." Said Metatron. "We are in important negotiation right now. We cannot start fighting against anyone."

Smokes came out of Bloody nose.

"Alright Metatron." Said Bloody.

They continued walking inside the main construction of Iacon: The City hall where Bumblebee is working. Josh finished waxing Bumblebee and he was ready to meet them. His body shined a little by the face and he had some reflect on his body. He has little time and he entered in communication with Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus...They are coming here today." Said Bumblebee. "They are soon in the City hall."

"-Already?-" Asked Ultra Magnus surprise. "-They are coming early...Getting us off-guard. Bumblebee...Do you best...I cannot be here now because I have to talk with the new rulers of Kaon.-"

"Who is it?" Asked Bumblebee.

"-You will know later.-" Said Ultra Magnus. "-Anyway. I know I can count on you. Don't screw this up. Pretenders are the best when it comes for highgrade.-"

"I won't." Replied Bumblebee.

The communication ended.

"Finishing waxing you. I'll be outside and waiting for them." Said Josh walking outside.

"Thank you." Said Bumblebee.

When he was alone, Bumblebee moved his servo on his faceplate and moved them on his frontplate.

"What am I gonna do? Ultra Magnus was supposed to back me up as the Central." Said Bumblebee. "I can't improvise everything. I'm not Optimus Prime."

"-I am coming with those who represent the leader of the Pretenders.-" Said Josh with a communication device.

"Alright. Escort them to my office." Said Bumblebee. He then waited for them to come. "Dammit...Primus...Help me...I need some of Optimus wisdom. It will be harder than with Predaking."

He waited for a while and he saw the door to his office opening. Josh entered with the Pretenders who walked in the room and stopped in front of Bumblebee.

"Hello Pretenders. I'm the one representing Iacon. My name is Bumblebee. Who are you?" He said a little nervously.

The Pretenders noticed it, but they saw that he was trying to be nice with them.

"I'm Metatron. I came in the name of my leader for this meeting." He said bowing to Bumblebee. "Those with me are my brothers and sisters. Maynar is the medic in our group. Bloody is our main fighter. Illusionness is also a good fighter. The two others are just here because they didn't listen to me and came without authorisation."

"Hey!" Hellbat and Lucier shouted.

"Anyway, we are here to start the dialogue with you." Said Metatron.

"I understand." Said Bumblebee. "Sorry...but I have only two chairs."

"That's fine." Said Metatron sitting on the first one.

The others looked at the chair and Bloody just pushed them all away and sat there after a short fight.

"*Sigh* Anyway...Let's begin." Said Metatron.

"May I offer you some energon. You're come from far after all." Proposed Bumblebee. _And win some time to prepare something to say or to answer._

"Sure." Said Metatron.

"I'll go search some." Said Josh.

"Six." Said Bloody.

"One for each it is." Said Josh starting to walk away.

The other pretenders nodded negatively to the vehicon answer.

"...It's just for me." Said Bloody. "Six for me."

Josh looked at Bloody surprised, by his body language. He then nodded after grunting that he is gluttonous.

"We will all take one." Said Maynar. "Except Bloody."

Josh walked out of the room and he's going to find the energon.

"We can start while he is away." Said Metatron. "I know we are late but...We only learn a long time ago that Cybertron has been regenerated. We had the longest time with our councillors to decide if we are coming here for a proposition or not. Then we had to search for what we are talking and...Blablabla." He moved his hands to end the boring part.

"In other word, you weren't sure if you wanted to enter in communication with Cybertron, your home planet." Said Bumblebee.

"Not that...It was clear long ago, but we needed to be united when the moment came. Our leader wins the argument fight." Said Metatron.

The pretenders smiled at those words.

"What is the purpose of the visit?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Our leader wanted us to come here because...We are seriously thinking of coming back to Cybertron. It is our home planet after all." Said Metatron.

Bumblebee looked at them. _It's going good right now. I think their mind is set from the start and it will be simple._

"I can already say welcome back." Said Bumblebee.

Josh came back with the energon cube and everyone took their energon. Bumblebee was calm and he thought he was stupid, panicking like that.

Bloody drank fast his energon, two cubes at the time. Bumblebee started to drink his own.

"Of course, we want to rebuild the town where we lived before. No one wants to build a new city elsewhere that where we were created. We want to restore it to his former glory." Said Metatron.

"No problem." Said Bumblebee. "And...Where is it?"

Metatron activated a hologram and it showed Cybertron. Metatron pointed at the place.

"There. It was there." Said Metatron.

The pretenders looked at it and seemed melancholic. Bumblebee saw it clearly when his mouthplace full of energon when he recognised it. He then spit it out strait on the face of Hellbat.

"You're asking for a revenge prank." Said Hellbat using his servo to clean his faceplate.

"There?!" Shouted Bumblebee.

"Yes." Said Metatron unsure when he saw Bumblebee faceplate panicking a little.

"..." Bumblebee said nothing when he saw the location. _That's Predaking territory. The predacons live there...I'm in so much trouble now._

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the prologue. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: The new rulers of Kaon.


	2. Chapter 1: The new rulers of Kaon

AC: Here's the first chapter. I wasn't sure what I should do and I found a way out by introducing Shockwave and his three predacons. It took me some time to build them, but I'm satisfied.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The new rulers of Kaon**

A ship flied in the air at the direction of the rulers of Kaon office. Inside was Ultra Magnus sitting there and drinking an energon cube. He drank it calmly and he looked at Kaon. The long ago decepticon main city was now starting to become a more ordinary city of Cybertron. Ultra Magnus had to ditch Bumblebee because he had done something more important. Another reason was that he trusted in Bumblebee ability to talk with everyone.

"Sorry Bumblebee. I'm afraid the new leader of Kaon must be deal with first." Said Ultra Magnus to no one.

He closed his optics, remembering that the Pretenders came sooner than expected. He knew that they are the best when it came to High grade and the one they made was the only kind he took. Their High grade has fewer side effects in a Cybertronian body compare to the usual one. The taste was also perfect.

Ultra Magnus outside and they were soon there.

"-We are soon there Ultra Magnus. The City hall is only in front of us.-" Said a voice. It was the voice of a vehicon.

"Alright." Said Ultra Magnus.

The small ship he was in landed on the ground and the door opened. Ultra Magnus came out of the small ship and he saw in front of him two vehicons guarding the entrance to the City Hall of Kaon. He walked at their direction and they opened the door. He nodded at them and he walked at the direction of the main office of the new leader of the city. He entered in the main office and he saw him sitting there.

"Hello there." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus...I didn't know you were the type to visit every new ruler of each city." Said the mayor of Kaon.

"...No. I came here because you are the only one who needed to be watch. Right...Megatron." Said Ultra Magnus.

The new leader of Kaon was Megatron. After 10 human years, he was now back of Cybertron and ended his exile.

"Ultra Magnus...I guess you are right. I am the ex-ruler of the decepticons. I might also cause trouble eventually." Said Megatron with a smile. He didn't have the same aggressively and cruelty anymore, but he was sarcastic. "Rest assure that I will not cause too much trouble...Unless the council is corrupted again...Or I'll become once again."

"The corruption was because everything was taken for granted." Said Ultra Magnus. He will not deny that corruption was the source of it. "No one has the intention to start this war again."

"...You are never sure of that." Warned Megatron. He moved his servo and he crossed his claw. "Anything else?" He knew Ultra Magnus as more to say.

"Listen to me Megatron. I'm not sure how you became the mayor of Kaon, but let me warn you that you will have to be very careful in your actions. I do not want a raise for another civil war and especially so close after the first one. I'm...I'm tired of fighting and we have enough trouble already." Said Ultra Magnus. "The loss of Optimus Prime remained a massive scratch in autobot scars who knew us."

"...We all have scars...Mine are done by my own claw." Said Megatron seriously. "I only realise how much I was corrupted when I was the slave of Unicron, a puppet for him. During that time, I could only escape in the past register in my processor. Opti- No...Orion Pax...I consider him a brother. I lose him when he became a Prime. No...I believe I lost him there...But it was the belief of treason that hurt me the most. Anyway...Let's not talk of the past. I promise I will not cause trouble. The council is better be clean." He warned.

"I will not let the history repeat itself Megatron." Said Ultra Magnus. "Since I am here...Do you think every decepticon will cease the war?"

"...You already know the answer. No. Some of them will never trust the autobot and the system...Some will just not trust the autobot...Most of them are here and vote for me...Some of them will saw me as a traitor and continue fighting. I believe Starscream will be one of them." Warned Megatron seriously.

Ultra Magnus knew the answer, it was a defeatism one. He also knew that only so few times passed. He looked at Megatron in his red optics; he knew he wasn't a major treat anymore.

"Alright." Said Ultra Magnus. "I can consider you a potential threat to Cybertron." Megatron smirked at that. "But I'll be watching you as the central. You are after all one member of the council."

"Wait...What?!" Shouted Megatron surprised.

"The council contained every Mayor of Cybertron. That is why I'm here. Not every Cybertronian knows of this yet. Neither you because of your exile." Said Ultra Magnus.

"True." Said Megatron. He picked a High grade cube. "Do you want one?"

"Yes." Said Ultra Magnus.

Megatron threw one and Ultra Magnus caught it.

"The exile was good for me you know." Said Megatron. "It made me reconsider everything I have done in my existence...My good thing, my many wrong choices...And my regrets. My biggest one...Orion Pax and Soundwave."

"Soundwave?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"He was loyal to me...He believed that I will change Cybertron for the better...In the end...He's...I don't even know where he is anymore. I tried to contact him, but nothing." Said Megatron. "He was my best friend. We meet in a battle in the arena and I defeated him. I trust him with my entire Spark...Even now. Orion Pax...That was because I tried to offline him...Even when he was back to this stage after the first fight against Unicron." He looked down and he said nothing. He drank High grade fast before looking at Ultra Magnus. "Optimus also made mistakes. He protected those who were corrupted; Zeta Prime and Sentinel Prime for example. Anything that enraged me even more...If only...That's the past and I don't even know if anything would have stopped the civil war."

"...Well..." Said Ultra Magnus. "Let's hope we will not return to this."

"Yeah." Said Megatron.

"I'll have to go now. Bumblebee will surely need me with the negotiation with the Pretenders." Said Ultra Magnus.

He stood up and he turned away.

"...So they are coming back?" Asked Megatron.

"Maybe." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Good...They made the best High grade of all time." Said Megatron. "I only drink it once."

Ultra Magnus stood up and he walked away.

"Ultra Magnus...Do you know where Soundwave is?" Asked Megatron.

"On earth...In the shadowzone." Said Ultra Magnus. "Maybe we will bring him back."

"...He's still only." Said Megatron relief. "Orion Pax? He is recreated?"

"No one saw him." Said Ultra Magnus. "But we saw his spark when the Allspark returned."

He got out of the room, leaving Megatron with his High grade.

"Orion..." He said rising his High grade cube. "If only...Primus gave me a second chance...I...Want to start it over again...The right thing this time." He then drank the rest of the High grade cube.

**Elsewhere**

"You three have grown up so much in those little times." Said a voice resonating in a laboratory.

"We have sire. We become big and strong like you wanted." Said one of the three moving his nose plate against the chassis of the other one.

"Hey! No fair! He likes me more!" Shouted the second one.

"You! No way! I'm the leader, bigger and stronger than any of you so I'm automatically his favourite!" Shouted the third one and a female one.

The three started arguing and the one who was about to talk before being interrupted, by the: who's the favorite one once again. He putted his servo and the other one as a gun on his helm and he shook it.

"Six Stellar cycles...My poor processor. It's illogically painful." He said. He was Shockwave, a decepticon who still hadn't surrender against the autobot.

He also knew that Cybertron would want him offline, no matter what. He was considered a monster. His logic dictated him to fight to the end.

The three continued arguing.

"My logic told me to start them as sparklings...They will be more loyal...But it's too much." Said Shockwave.

The three ex-sparkling are three predacons. They are all much bigger than him and especially their leader.

The leader was Reaperqueen. She has the appearance of a dragon as massive and strong like his first creation: Predaking. She has red metal plates covering all of her body. She has long orange claw that could slash anything. She has massive wings on her back to fly fast. Her optics is orange. She has 2 long black horns on her head. Her long tail is silver blue and contrast with the red of her body.

The two others are, to his surprise, twins. He wanted two predacons and he ended up with three. He changed one's painting so he could recognise them.

Darkclaw has the appearance of a dragon but less massive than Reaperqueen. He has blue metal plates covering all of his body. He has long dark claw that could slash anything. The claw also had an extension to be used for more range. He has medium wings on his back to change direction fast. His optics is blue. He has blue cables on his back that looked like hair. It is very solid. His long tail is dark and ended with a blade.

The color didn't match his personality.

Whiteclaw is identical to his twin, but his paint color is white for everything.

They were going to make his glitch massively eventually. He looked at them and they were looking at him. He knew what will happen next.

"You're too big now. It is not logical to- urgh!" He shouted when the three predacons tackled him on the ground and they waited for him to pat them. They would never stop that and Shockwave knew it. He raised his servo and he started patting them. Each of them purred when he was doing that: Darkclaw especially. He rewarded him with a lick.

_This is the pit...I'm sure Primus is punishing me. _Thought Shockwave.

He looked at them and he remembered how it all started.

***Flashback 6 Solar cycles ago (6 years in human time)***

Shockwave looked at the three sparklings in front of him. It had been a while since he woke them up. They were the same size as him for now with their respective paint color he gave them. He also had putted them a special chip so they could speak Cybertronian already. He didn't want to teach them how to speak.

"Alright sparkling. I want you to-" He was interrupted when one of them grabbed the cable link to his arm cannon and pulled. "Stop! I'm your sire and I order you to spot Reaperqueen."

She continued pulling it non-stop.

"If you want energon, you should use your logic and know that obedience will do good for you." Said Shockwave calmly while fighting against her.

She didn't listen to him. She grunted and the two others helped her.

They were too strong and when they pulled, they made Shockwave spin around himself before he felt on his arf. He grunted and he looked at the three predacons smiling innocently. Shockwave didn't even need logic to know they were guilty of disobedience.

"Sparklings. I have enough of this...You three better starts obeying my command. I'm your sire and logic states that you respect and obey me." Said Shockwave.

The three sparkling looked at each other's and they looked at Shockwave. The mad scientist knew it was not going to be good. Those sparklings were doing everything to make him glitch. He was also sure they were conspiring against him.

"As I was trying to say. I want you to not move while I'll have to give you this injection." He said showing a syringe. "This contain a special nano machine that will help you localisation you anywhere on Cybertron." Said Shockwave calmly. "It is not logic to let you wandered around if I couldn't find you. Now, do not move and be the brave Predacon and strong Predacon you are."

He moved at the direction of Reaperqueen and he moved the syringe on her neck cable. He then gave her the injection and she didn't flinch. He did the same with Whiteclaw. Both of them were brave and he moved to Darkclaw.

Darkclaw was a different story. He was venting fast and strongly when he saw Shockwave coming to him.

"There is no logical reason to be afraid." Said Shockwave. "It's not painful. Your receptor will not let you fell anything."

Darkclaw backed away and he hit a wall. He looked left and right. He searched for a way to escape and Shockwave was near him. He jumped at Darkclaw and the Predacon wrestled against his sire for a few seconds until he injected the nano machine.

Darkclaw whined in pain and he started sniffing and coolant appeared. He putted his face plate against the chestplate of Shockwave and searched for comfort. Shockwave said nothing, but he decided to pat his helm. After a little time, Darkclaw felt better and he licked the big optic of Shockwave.

He backed away and when Shockwave was about to turn, Darkclaw gave a short grunt and the three Predacons charged at him. Shockwave knew he was tricked when he dropped his guard. They tackled him on the ground and they started to nuzzle Shockwave. Reaperqueen nuzzle him at his sensible antenna with affections and Shockwave gave up fighting. His logics said it was useless. He couldn't feel emotion since he distanced himself with it. If he could, he'll fell the love of the Predacons for him.

***Present***

Shockwave focused back into the present and he looked around. The Predacons stopped nuzzling him and they were now recharging around him. Darkclaw and his twin were resting against his chestplate. Shockwave felt something on his back and he knew he was against Reaperqueen.

He looked at them. They were a pain in the arf and hurt his logic so many times he could glitch. He moved his arms and he putted them around the neck of the twins. He decided to recharge before he returned to the pit or also called being online.

* * *

AC: Here's the three new predacons introduced. There will be a lot of flashback to see the development between Shockwave and the three predacons. It will explain some part of the plot in the end.

Hope you find them cute.

Chapter 2: First talk with predacons.

Bumblebee will bring a pretender to speak with Predaking to explain the situation plus another thing.


End file.
